


Snakes Survive (New Version)

by Plutos_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Neglect, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Kinda, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's Parent, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Princess/pseuds/Plutos_Princess
Summary: The Dark Lord never directly attacked the Potter's content on letting one of his Death Eaters do it for him. After Andrew Potter survived the killing curse with his mother and father's help, the Potter family is hailed as the hero's who made the Dark Lord go into hiding.But all is not what it seems in the perfect Potter family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Snakes Survive (New Version)

Amelia was always an afterthought. Someone who would appear in public on occasion and smile brightly like she was expected to, playing the perfect pureblood spare. She was waving as the many news reporters jumped over each other to get pictures of the perfect Potter family, made both of blood and kinship. The flash of the cameras brought real joy to her unnaturally green eyes as she felt her mother’s delicate hand settle on her shoulder. The one time in life, she could bask in her parent’s affection, no matter how fake it was.

With her slightly older brother’s ego satisfied, her parents politely excused themselves from the reporters, eager to see their darling child off on his first train to Hogwarts. They were so proud of him, getting accepted, their little Gryffindor to be. 

In all the confusion, they forgot Amelia on the other side of the platform. An easy mistake to make when the place was so crowded, she assured herself. That's ok, though! Her Uncle Siri still held her hand tightly just as he always did in these situations.

“Come on, pup! We have no time to lose if I’m going to properly embarrass you before you get on the train!” He said, his dark hair bouncing as he pulled her along to the back of the station.

Amelia shook her head, giggling as she ran to keep up with her uncle’s long strides. This only seemed to make him walk faster in retaliation. When they reached the Potter’s, Sirius let go of Amelia’s hand and watched as a broad smile crossed her face as her parents walked quickly to the pair, worried.

“Padfoot, there you are! We were beginning to think you would be late, missing your own godsons first train ride. He’s already got onto the train, but it would mean the world to him if you just waved him off.” Her father exclaimed loudly, patting his best friend’s back. Her mother shook her head fondly at the two.

“James was so worried you had gotten lost as if you haven’t made this journey before.” Her mother said, her lips quirked up in a small smile. 

“Well, I had to escort my goddaughter to the train as well. You know it's her first time at Hogwarts’s too.” He said sternly. The girl had never seen her godfather angry at the pair before. Maybe he was just upset he had missed seeing off her brother. He would have had time if her parents hadn’t lost her.

The smile on her mother’s face had dropped for just a second before she seemed to remember herself.

“Of course you’re right, Sirius. Two little Gryffindors going of the Hogwarts is always an exciting occasion.” She said with the most sincere smile she could muster. Amelia didn’t seem to notice, always blind to her parents, but Sirius did.

“Well, you better get going if you don’t want to miss the train.” Her father said awkwardly before excusing himself and his wife to get closer to the train, watching Andrew wave with broad smiles on their faces. 

Amelia sighed to herself, a goodbye on her lips as she watched her parents walk away. 

Sirius pulled her aside abruptly, doing anything he could at that moment to distract her. He had an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. He bent down to her small stature, putting a hand on her shoulder. Amelia briefly looked over at her parents, wondering why Sirius was insisting on stopping right his moment. The train wouldn’t wait forever!

“Listen, pup.” he admonished gently with a sad sort of smile as she turned back to him. “I know that you’re excited to go to Hogwarts and that you’ll make lots of friends and you’ll be at the top of your classes, but you have to promise me one thing. I want you to promise me that you’ll go to the house you belong in, even if others don’t like it, okay?”

“But, I have to go to Gryffindor Siri. Everyone is counting on me. I can’t just let them down like that.” She said softly.

_ They would never want me then.  _ She thought to herself.

“No, pup, you won’t be letting anyone down. Not if you’re true to yourself first. All that’s important is that you’re happy and find a place to fit in. Between you and me kid, any one of those houses would kill to have you, a smart, loyal, brave, and ambitious little girl. Promise me you’ll go to the right house for you.”

“Don’t you want me to be Gryffindor though?” she asked softly, looking at her feet.

“Kid, I would walk around declaring myself the next dark lord if it made you happy. I would fly to Hogwarts demanding they make me an honorary Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin if that was the only way to show you how proud I am. I just want you to be you.” He said, standing up as he talked, pulling her into a tight hug. 

Then, as he promised, he screamed at the top of his lungs, proclaiming he loved her and how if anyone so much as hurt a hair on her head, he would turn them into a ferret. 

She sighed happily as she ran on the train, hoping to avoid the embarrassment, even though she secretly loved it. 

She claimed her own compartment quickly, waving at her uncle and her parents as the train began to slowly move towards the beginning of her new life.


End file.
